claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Cassandra
Etymology Unofficial translation. カサンドラ transliterates from "Cassandra," deriving from Greek Κασσανδρα Kassandra, meaning either "shining on man" or "entangling man." Or if derived from Alexandros, it may mean "protecting man." Her nickname, usually translated as "dusteater," can also be translated as "bite the dust," a cliche of of Hollywood Westerns, alluding to both Cassandra's fallen opponents, as well as her technique, in which she attacks at ground level. In Western literature, "bite the dust" and "Cassandra" first appear in Homer's Iliad. In the story, Agamemnon—leader of the Greeks—promises that the Trojans will "bite the dust." He also makes a Trojan princess—Cassandra—his mistress. His wife, Clytemnestra, kills him and Cassandra. Hence both "bite the dust." Appearance 'Claymore' 'Physical' Wears Emo razor-bob hair. Has pointed ears. Cassandra is one of three dead No. 1s that Dae resurrects. She has 126 wounds on her body, made by her sister warriors when Cassandra awakened.Claymore 20, Scene 113, p. 'Uniform' Old Generation uniform. A lightly built buckle holds 2-layer spaulders on the shoulders. 'Awakened' A giant muscle mass is covered by a verdigris green shell, shaped like a human female torso.Claymore 22, front sleeve The head and both arms are missing. Tentacles extruding from the pubis and arm stumps enable locomotion in a prone position. Between the breasts, a normal-sized torso emerges. Cassandra's vital core is contained within this "pilot body."Jump SQ, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 767–768 From the neck and shoulder area, four tentacled heads can thrust out to attack. These tentacled heads can quickly regenerate when damaged.Jump SQ, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 765–768 Cassandra awakened Personality Distant persona hides lonely individual. Roxanne sees through facade and emotionally exploits Cassandra.Claymore 21, Scene 117, p. Datasheet Left-handed. 'Class' Unknown type. Having no Organization datasheet in the "Yoma War Record," her ability and baselines are unknown. Appears to have high agility baseline. 'Technique' Cassandra uses the "Dusteater" technique. Feet are anchored in ground as pivot. The head begins bobbing like metronome (inverted pendulum). As the body collapses to ground-level, swinging to and fro, Cassandra's sword swings scythe-like, wide and close to the ground—the blade striking the target's limbs.Claymore 21, Scene 117, p. 130 History Early life unknown. First mentioned during the Executive meeting with Dae.Claymore 20, Scene 110, p. 82 'Claymore warrior' 'Roxanne' Cassandra is accosted by an opportunistic warrior, Roxanne. Roxanne repeats "Black Widow" routine—idolizing a lonely, friendless mentor, imitating her technique and mannerisms. She even copies Cassandra's left handedness. But during sparring matches, Roxanne notices Cassandra did not even measure up to No. 5, Elizabeth. Cassandra keeps her technique a secret—even from Roxanne.Claymore, Scene 117, p. 117 Roxanne stalks Cassandra, who always hunts alone and discovers her secret.Claymore 21, Scene 117, p. 119 'No. 35' 'Failed hunts' Cassandra comes across a failed awakened hunt. She kills the awakened being, but uses her Dusteater technique. The lone surviving member of the hunt is No. 35. The two becomes friends.Claymore 21, Scene 119, pp. 180–183 No. 35 Later, No. 35 dies on another failed hunt that Roxanne leads.Claymore 21, Scene 119, pp. 184–185 'Confrontation' At Organization Headquarters, in a room crowded with warriors, Cassandra brings the head of an awakened.Claymore 21, Scene 119, p. 186 Cassandra accuses Roxanne of letting the awakened kill No. 35. The awakened told Cassandra that Roxanne looked on as the awakened tore No. 35's body apart.Claymore 21, Scene 119, p. 187 Roxanne provokes Cassandra into attacking. Cassandra uses her Dusteater to hack her way to Roxanne. Limbs of the other warriors fly about.Claymore 21, Scene 119, pp. 188–191 In the end, Roxanne uses Uranus' Evil Sword technique—the sharp pommel of Roxanne's sword lands the killing blow on Cassandra.Claymore 21, Scene 119, pp. 192–193 'Resurrection' 'Dae' After an Executive meeting, Dae gets permission to resurrect Cassandra, Hysteria and Roxanne.Claymore 20, Scene 110, pp. 85–87 Later, during the Claymore Rebellion, Dae releases the resurrected No. 1s. During the engagement between the warriors and Abyss Feeders, the three No. 1s cut down everyone en masse.Claymore 21, Scene 116, pp. 71–79 'Rebellion' 'Cassandra's secret' Roxanne watches Cassandra fight Audrey, Rachel and Nina. She remembers delivering the coup de grace to Cassandra.Claymore 21, Scene 116, p. 101 ='Nickname's origin' = In flashback, Roxanne remembers her upward career path, absorbing then disposing of mentors. When she finally meeting Cassandra, she tries to learn Cassandra's technique, which Cassandra refuses to show. But Roxanne stalks Cassandra, finally learning Cassandra's secret.Claymore 21, Scene 117, pp. 103–119 Flash forward to present. Roxanne again witnesses Cassandra's technique, for which she nicknames Cassandra.Claymore 21, Scene 117, pp. 127–133 ='Coup de grace' = When Cassandra tries to deliver the coup de grace to Audrey, her sword aim is diverted. Unknown to her, Rafutera is altering her movements.Claymore 21, Scene 118, p. 147 Possibly due to Rafutera's probing, Cassandra remembers her past, causing her old wounds to reopen.Claymore '21', Scene 119, pp. 176–180 ='No. 35' = In a flashback, Cassandra remembers saving the life of No. 35. After they become friends, No. 35 is assigned to an awakened hunt lead by Roxanne. But Roxanne deliberately allows the target to kill No. 35. Cassandra tries to avenge No. 35, but walks into Roxanne's trap at Organization Headquarters. Cassandra tries to attack Roxanne, but cannot reach her through the counterattacking warriors. Roxanne finally kills Cassandra. 'Awakening' ='New body' = As Cassandra remembers her past, she awakens into a huge prone, humanoid form, with tentacles supporting the body.''Jump SQ, December 2011, Claymore, Scene 120, pp. 270–271 Cassandra sends out hydra-like tentacles, ending with human heads that strike the ground. Roxanne is ecstatic. She attacks Cassandra.Jump SQ, December 2011, Claymore, Scene 120, pp. 273–275 But Cassandra bites off Roxanne's limbs. Soon the limbless torso of Roxanne awakens.Jump SQ, December 2011, Claymore, Scene 120, p. ='Rivalry revived' = Limbless, Audrey orders the Twin Trainees to evacuate the other trainees. But the Twins begin to evacuate the wounded Claymore warriors instead.Jump SQ, January 2011, Claymore, Scene 121, p. 185 Roxanne has a metallic robot form, with skeletal arms and fern-like wings patterned on Roxanne's faulds. Roxanne picks up a wounded Claymore warrior to eat. But a Twin cuts free the warrior.Jump SQ, January 2012, Claymore, Scene 121, pp. 188–189 When Roxanne tries to capture the Twin, Cassandra interferes. The combat between the two awakeneds begins.Jump SQ, January 2012, Claymore, Scene 121, pp. 190–193 Cassandra versus Roxanne ='Barrage' = Cassandra continues eating as she combats Roxanne.Jump SQ, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 241 Despite the proximity of the Hysteria-Miria dual, Cassandra and Roxanne fight on, oblivious to the other combat. Roxanne launches her blades at Cassandra.Jump SQ, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 249 Wounding Cassandra, there is a lull in the fighting as Roxanne steps on Cassandra's face.Jump SQ, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 252 'Miria vs Hysteria' ='Ground zero' = Miria is losing the fight, but doggedly lures Hysteria into position. Cassandra dares Roxanne to use up her blades. Just before Roxanne launches her final volley to finish off Cassandra, Miria touches on Anastasia's cord of hair,Jump SQ, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 265 then launches herself at hyper-speed past Hysteria, leaving Hysteria at ground zero.Jump SQ, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 267 ='Miria's trap' = Hysteria pursues Miria, who flees across the sky before Roxanne's final volley.Jump SQ, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 675 Catapulted by the Yoma energy of eight comrades, transmitted by Anastasia's hair cord, Miria stays ahead of Hysteria. In flashback, Miria explains her plan to Deneve.Jump SQ, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, p. 676 ='Trap sprung' = Back in the present, Roxanne's volley sends blades in all directions. On the ground, Miria's comrades flee the area.Jump SQ, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 676–677 Hysteria, distracted in her pursuit of Miria, is hit by a blade midair, then bit by a hydra-tentacle from Cassandra, who mistook Hysteria as Roxanne.Jump SQ, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 679–683 ='Out of blades' = Though Roxanne discharged two armloads of blades, they prove too little too late. Having spent her blades, Roxanne is now helpless. The hydra-tentacles of Cassandra now completely consume Roxanne.Jump SQ, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 684–688 ='Remembrance' = On the ground elsewhere, the shattered remains of Hysteria barely clings to life. As Hysteria remembers the face of the smiling warrior, the remaining Yoma Energy inside Hysteria takes over her mind. Hysteria begins speaking like Priscilla, accusing the unnamed warrior of being a murderer. Finally, the Yoma Energy takes the shape of Priscilla. Miria bounces backs from the shock. Deneve and Helen, also recognizing Priscilla, attack the image, but it is only an apparition, which dissipates. Hysteria is dead.Jump SQ, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 699–700 Cassandra, having witnessed the proceedings, suddenly leaves for Rabona.Jump SQ, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 702–703 'Toulouse' 'Round I' Outside Rabona, Clare and the Ghosts confront Cassandra, who launches her tentacled heads. While Clare's comrades take evasion action, Clare stays her ground and confronts Cassandra alone. Immediately Clare is surrounded by four tentacled heads.Jump SQ, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 760–764 Clare fully awakens Ilena's arm and counterattacks with Quicksword. Clare first minces one head, then two, then the fourth. Cassandra attacks with her locomotive tentacles, but Clare minces these too.Jump SQ, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 765–767 In a final lunge, Clare tries to destroy Cassandra's pilot torso, but only damages the awakened body's left breast and the pilot left arm. But Cassandra quickly regenerates her tentacle heads and attacks again.Jump SQ, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 767–772 'Round II' ='First assault' = In the forest, Octavia's party have joined the Ghosts in trying to stop Cassandra. When the headed tentacles of Cassandra's attack, everyone dodges. When one tentacle tries eating Octavia's comrade, the head suddenly protrude with blades from inside, then bursts apart.Jump SQ, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, pp. 605–608 The awakened that lands on the ground looks like a ninja death star with folding blades.Jump SQ, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, p. 609 The robotic torso resembles Roxanne's awakened form.Claymore 22, Shueisha, Scene 121, pp. 48–49 Another Octavia comrade develops Dauf-like arms and lands punches that break apart a tentacled head.Jump SQ, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, p. 610 Still another head is lassoed by the awakened Iron maiden, who splits opens an Anglerfish-like orifice lined with teeth. The lassoed head is pulled in and the orifice shuts. Jump SQ, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, pp. 609–612 ='"Lady Godiva"' = Still another awakens into an avian raptor form. But they all fail to stop Cassandra. Octavia takes matters into her own hands—she herself awakens into a variant of a centaur. With her long dark hair and pilot torso "riding" a Yoma-like horse, she appears like a demonic Lady Godiva. She uncoils an arm—a double-helix of Yoma tissue strips—and flails Cassandra and the surround landscape. The Ghosts flee in terror.Jump SQ, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, pp. 613–620 But Octavia finally stops Cassandra, who is now surrounded by the awakeneds.Jump SQ, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, p. 621 ='Collective resonance' = Back in the hills, led by Tabitha, Cynthia and Yuma sense that Cassandra is has stopped. They now try align their Yoma energy with Cassandra's, using their collective resonance to bring Cassandra's consciousness to the surface and break the mental hold Priscilla has over Cassandra.Jump SQ, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, p. 622 ='Second assault' = A member of Octavia's party, Europa, awakens her arm and attacks the Cassandra with a wire saw-like tentacle. Cassandra's leg is sectioned apart.Jump SQ, April 2013, Claymore, Scene 136, pp. 379–380 ='Unease' = At a distance, the Ghosts watch the fight between Octavia's party and Cassandra. Helen thinks Miria's plan is working—drawing out Cassandra's sense of self—but Miria senses something is wrong. Deneve believes that after the combat here and the one between Priscilla and Riful's daughter are over, the survivors would be near death. Helen says that the Ghosts can pick off the survivors one-by-one.Jump SQ, April 2013, Claymore, Scene 136, pp. 381–383 But Miria is still uneasy. As is Clare, who senses that the winner has already emerged inside Cassandra's body.Jump SQ, April 2013, Claymore, Scene 136, p. 384 Elsewhere, as Cynthia, Tabitha and Yuma try to bring out Cassandra's sense of self, Tabitha notices something strange. Though they could not find Cassandra inside the awakened body, the body itself has stopped trying to free Priscilla. Tabitha now wonders who is really inside the awakened body.Jump SQ, April 2013, Claymore, Scene 136, pp. 385–386 ='Dae and Rubel' = From the hills, Dae and Rubel observe the fight in the valley below. And Cassandra's consumption of Roxanne further augmented Priscilla's power over Cassandra, possibly to the point where Cassandra is now a separate part of Priscilla. When she absorbs Cassandra, Priscilla will further rejoin her old arm and become the most powerful awakened ever. Jump SQ, April 2013, Claymore, Scene 136, pp. 391–395 ='Priscilla–Cassandra' = The fight with Cassandra suddenly stops. Octavia's party and the Ghosts watch surprised as Cassandra stands upright. The pilot torso on the awakened body begins to sprouts wings.Jump SQ, April 2013, Claymore, Scene 136, pp. 397–402 Standing upright Cassandra's tentacles spin like a String trimmer as they mow down the surrounding forest and members of Octavia's party. Miria orders a retreat. Clare jumps above the tentacles of Cassandra, whose pilot body is plainly Priscilla's.Jump SQ, April 2013, Claymore, Scene 136, pp. 403–410 'Round III' ='Regrouping' = Octavia and her remaining comrade are dismayed at the failure of their attack. Helen thinks only two members of Octavia's party have survived. But Chronos corrects Helen and throws Europa's still-living head near the Ghosts.Jump SQ, May 2013, Claymore, Scene 137, pp. 210–211 Chronos concedes that he and Lars must join the fight. Lars identifies Europa and describes her special technique—feigning death. As Europa fully awakens, Chronos reveals her moniker, “Europa the Sloth.” He points out that Europa is the only one present that is close in power to an Abyssal.Jump SQ, May 2013, Claymore, Scene 137, pp. 212–213 ='Attack on Cassandra' = Both Chronos and Lars awaken, revealing similar biped forms. They join the assault on Priscilla–Cassandra, as do Miria and Clare. The three female and two male awakeneds weaken Priscilla–Cassandra enough for Clare to attack. She eviscerates the thorax of Cassandra's body.Jump SQ, May 2013, Claymore, Scene 137, pp. 218–234 The old Cassandra pilot torso returns, as does Cassandra's sense of self. Helen notices that Cassandra is not moving as slowly as before. Miria suspects that they are seeing the real Cassandra for the first time—under Priscilla's spell, Cassandra's movements were restrained. But by destroying the Priscilla pilot torso, Clare inadvertently unleashed Cassandra's true power.Jump SQ, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, pp. 679–680 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened being Category:Abyssal One